


Lawrence v. Texas

by Thrice_dead (Philharmonic_convergence)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic_convergence/pseuds/Thrice_dead
Summary: A lot has changed since Steve was a kid, but at least Bucky, with his broad shoulders and gentle fingers, is still a part of his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Lawrence v. Texas

Steve wasn’t sure when he’d first realized his preferences. He couldn’t have been older than fourteen or fifteen, probably younger. It had certainly been years before the war. There wasn’t any single moment that he first realized, but rather a collection of small things that built into a rattle that whispered not to be ignored.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like women. He did, he really did, but there was something about the boys at school that made him jittery and hot behind the ears.

He’d never acted on it, no matter how many times he’d wanted to. Not even when Bucky had brought him to the fair with those girls, all broad-shouldered and smirking, toothy and loose and fun.

When he’d first awoken in the modern day sex hadn’t been the first thing to cross his mind. He’d been more concerned with the buzz of modern life and the constant nag of something lost in the back of his mind.

Of course, once he’d begun to adjust he’d found a few men he trusted to keep secrets. They all seemed as embarrassed by their dalliances as Steve was, which suited his needs perfectly. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Bucky practically purred, his voice low in Steve’s ear as he rubbed the muscles in his lower back.

“Nothing much,” Steve whispered, turning around to kiss him, softly, barely brushing their lips together.

But he still couldn’t turn his mind off. He’d been terrified those first few weeks, once he’d realized how much of the world was open for broadcast. He didn’t want to risk whatever was left of his life, not for some fleeting connection, but at the same time he felt ready to take more risks than he had before. A psychoanalyst would have a field day in his mind if he ever let one get close to him.

But eventually one of his partners had let him now that what they were doing wasn’t illegal anymore. It hadn’t been for upwards of a decade. The man had also let him know about something called AIDS, one of the horrors of modern life. At Steve’s bewilderment the man, Henry, had sighed and come back the next day with a slideshow on sexual safety, complete with audiovisual components. Steve had rather liked him. He’d have to ask Shuri to look him up, make sure he was okay after the whole SHIELD disaster.

“I’ve known you too long to not realize you’re off in your own world,” Bucky said.

Steve smiled and ran his fingers around the edge of Bucky’s shirt collar. “How could I be distracted when I’ve got this before me.” He leaned down and ghosted his lips over the edge of Bucky’s collarbone.

“As much as I like what you’re doing,” Bucky said, “I don’t think we can continue until you’ve told me what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid.” Steve ran his hand down Bucky’s clothed side. “But do you think we’d have ever gotten together back then?”

“A lot has changed. I’m missing an arm, you’re, well, you. We’re in a room at the heart of a nation straight out of the thirty-first century. I regularly go tend sheep when I remember that I used to be a murderer.”

“When you put it that way it does seem a bit silly,” Steve laughed.

“It’s not though. I get it. We can talk about it if you want.”

“No, no. Honestly, I’d rather just have some mind-blowing sex and deal with whatever’s in here,” Steve poked his head, “later.”

“I’m sure Shuri would say that’s unhealthy,” Bucky said, leading Steve towards the edge of the bed. “She’d say it was a terrible idea.” Once he’d gotten Steve where he wanted he leaned down and straddled him, resting most of his weight on the other man’s shoulders.

“We’re not making this a role play thing,” Steve said with a laugh, leaning up to kiss Bucky. They stayed like that for a few moments, Bucky resting his head on Steve’s forehead and lazily placing kisses around the edge of his upper lip.

Finally he began to lean down with more pressure, moving from Steve’s lips to the edge of his stubble. Steve shivered as he felt Bucky’s teeth graze his neck.

“Keep doing that, please,” Steve whined, his voice higher than he meant for it to be. Bucky chuckled in that way he knew Steve liked, deep and soft. He kept moving his mouth around Steve’s neck and shoulders, never using enough pressure to leave a mark but just enough that Steve couldn’t focus on anything else.

One of Bucky’s hands began to crawl along Steve’s shirt, inching the fabric up.

“Here,” he said, “let me get this off of you.” Bucky moved his head back and pulled the shirt up, exposing Steve’s frankly ridiculous muscles. 

Once it was off he leaned back down, kissing Steve harder than he had before. It was messy and wet, and Steve’s fingers laced through the back of Bucky’s hair where he’d been growing it out. After a moment Bucky tugged off his own shirt, and after that they both slid off their pants, Bucky more gracefully than Steve.

“You know, Shuri told me that skinny jeans weren’t cool anymore,” Bucky said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“We’re both too old to be keeping up with trends. I think we passed that mark somewhere around the sixties.”

“Whatever you say,” Bucky said, situating himself back on top of Steve. He continued nipping across Steve’s shoulders as one hand stroked up and down his spine and the other moved towards his boxers.

His fingers ghosted over the other man’s dick, feeling Steve half-hard already. Neither of them had yet figured out how the whole super-serum thing effected sex, and they were too embarrassed to ask Shuri or, god forbid, Stark.

But for now Steve seemed more than engaged with what was happening. His cheeks were flushed and a few beads of sweat were already beginning to streak down his chest. 

“May I?” Bucky asked, pausing to look Steve in the eye before he took anything further. Steve nodded his head and Bucky gently eased his hand underneath his elastic waistband.

Steve’s skin felt warm against his hand, damp from sweat. Bucky grazed his thumb over the head of his dick, not taking it much farther.

“What do you want?” He asked Steve, waiting for his reaction.

“Anything you‘re up for,” Steve replied. Bucky took his hand away. 

“I’m gonna need a real answer.” He pressed in closer. “Use your words.”

“In that case, could you use your mouth?”

“Of course,” Bucky said, leaning in one more time to kiss Steve while his hand went back to his dick. Slowly, achingly slowly, Bucky took his lips away from Steve’s and leaned down. Steve was still sitting on the edge of the bed, so Bucky sank down to his knees. A pillow was handed to him, shyly, and Bucky knelt down.

He began by pressing his lips lightly against the head of Steve’s dick before licking a stripe along the side. Gently he eased his mouth down. He cradled Steve’s balls in his hand, listening to Steve’s half-stifled moans.

He pulled off. “You know, you can put your fingers in my hair. I’ll tap your thigh three times if I need you to stop, but today I think it’s okay.” With that Bucky began to cover Steve’s dick with saliva, wet and hot and messy while fingers ruffled the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Occasionally he’d move to Steve’s thighs, licking along them and leaving a trail of hot air, just the way he knew would leave Steve whining with half-closed eyes.

Finally, after ten or fifteen minutes, Steve let him know that he was close. Bucky nodded, and thirty seconds later Steve came, his semen filling Bucky’s mouth. He tried to swallow but ended up spitting most of it out.

Bucky stood up. “Here, let me get us one of those fancy Wakandan towels,” he said, starting to walk towards the bathroom.

“Wait,” Steve called, beckoning him back towards the bed, “first let me return the favor.”

Bucky grinned. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> My kink remains healthy relationships and explicit, enthusiastic consent. I am but a simple person.


End file.
